


Representations of Matrimony

by VirtusFortitudoEtSapientia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Female Hange Zoë, M/M, Married Couple, OOC Armin Arlert, mystery solved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirtusFortitudoEtSapientia/pseuds/VirtusFortitudoEtSapientia
Summary: 'She had aimed for his collar and aimed true; with one strong yank, she had torn the thrice-damned thing open to reveal a cord dangling down – and on the end, a simple silver ring.'Levi has - not a secret, exactly, but something no one knows. Unfortunately, thanks to Hanji's forever-damned curiosity, a little piece of the infamously private Captain's life comes to light.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Levi
Comments: 19
Kudos: 129





	Representations of Matrimony

**Author's Note:**

> *Crawls out from under a rock, throws this out, crawls back under*
> 
> (Also, if you've read my other fics, you may have noticed I have a thing for the discovery of secrets. You guys seem to like it too, since those get better responses than when I try to be serious. So, you know. Not sorry.)

Representations of Matrimony

_'Mama come, come doll, take a seat  
There's someone you know that you've got to meet  
So brace yourself for the big reveal  
He's about my height when he's not in heels'_

* * *

“What. Is. _That_.”

The entire hall went quiet – not at Hanji’s threatening tone, but at the way Levi – _Levi_ – went red.

Cleared his throat, tugged his collar back into place and shook his head.

“What the hell are you going on about, four-eyes?”

He didn’t move fast enough. Hanji’s narrowed eyes were the only warning he had before she leapt forwards, arm outstretched.

She had aimed for his collar and aimed true; with one strong yank, she had torn the thrice-damned thing open to reveal a cord dangling down – and on the end, a simple silver ring.

A ring he seemed particularly protective of, as his hands came up to cover it within seconds of its revelation, and his body instinctively shied away.

“Hanji.” Erwin warned, placing his own cup down. If he was curious, he didn’t show it other than to twitch an eyebrow. “Leave him be.”

When she pouted and sat back, Levi turned to inspecting the damage to his shirt with one hand still clasped over the ring. The fabric had ripped right down to the chest strap that just about held it together, and the three buttons were scattered across the table.

“Tch.”

“However.”

Levi froze.

“Need I remind you, Captain, that jewellery is expressly forbidden in the military.”

He didn’t move.

“Only representations of matrimony are permitted.”

Erwin sat back when Levi still didn’t move, eyes calculating. “Unless that is a wedding ring, Levi, I’ll have to confiscate it.”

And still the Captain remained frozen, half-turned from the Commander. After a minute of silence, Erwin hummed thoughtfully.

“At your rank, if memory serves me correctly, you require permission to be married and I don’t recall granting-”

“ _With exception to those on extended leave of a period of eight weeks or above and not required to remain on base. Such leave can be granted by soldiers holding the rank of Captain or higher and may be given to any soldier disregarding those serving a reformatory sentence._ ” Levi interrupted. “My sentence was over three years ago, if memory _serves you correctly._ So, I can now grant leave and be granted leave.”

“As Captain, your leave can only be granted by me, and I did not grant – ah.”

Levi shook his head. “Medical leave of eleven weeks, remember? When my leg got broken for the _second fucking time_.”

“That was a year ago.”

“Yep.”

Erwin chuckled. “Well, well. And your wife?”

Silence. Levi just blinked at him for a moment then frowned.

“You…don’t know?”

The blonde shook his head. “Until a moment ago I had no idea you were even married. Never mind to who-”

“No, I mean-” Levi dropped his eyes to the table and then looked up through his hair as if in disbelief. “You really don’t – shit.” He glanced around the rest of the table with the same expression, landing on Hanji, who had yet to shut her mouth from the initial revelation. “Even _you_?”

She shook her head slowly, mouth still hanging open, causing him to wrinkle his nose; he turned to look at his squad, who bore similar expressions.

“Well, shit.”

An odd squawk from somewhere amidst the onlookers made them all jump, followed by a clatter and a hasty apology; most ignored it – until Levi snorted almost involuntarily, flushing again a moment later.

Then all eyes turned to where the 104th were sitting in various states of chagrin. Connie had his head on the table, snickers muffled by his fist. Krista was bright red, her hand delicately covering her mouth as she fought a smile. Ymir’s jaw had dropped completely, though who she was staring at wasn’t clear. Jean was clutching his head in his hands and Sasha was bright red in the face, her eyes and mouth shut tight. Mikasa was sitting as stock still as ever, but she was paler than usual and appeared to be in shock.

Eren and Armin were sitting in poses similar to Mikasa, but while one expression held clear indignation, the other was tight with barely restrained desperation, eyes pointed to the ceiling as if asking for divine help.

“Are you really?”

Levi made an odd noise into his hand at Erwin’s incredulous question, then nodded.

“Uh…yeah. Um. Surprise? I guess I thought it was obvious so…yeah.”

“Wait, what?” Oluo questioned, clearly at a loss but was ignored.

Instead, Levi raised a hand, his head still low to the table, and motioned in the air with two fingers, a ‘come hither’ motion to someone in the hall.

And after a moment of silence, Armin finished his prayer and stood, red-cheeked but sure-footed, to make his way to the table at the top.

The hall, filled with hushed murmurs before, went silent.

When he moved to stand directly beside the Captain, someone choked.

“My ‘wife’.” Levi pronounced dryly, and the hall erupted into chaos. Questions flew this way and that, accusations and jokes interspersed, and through it all, Armin looked down at Levi, and Levi looked up at Armin, and they both shared a smirk as Erwin watched on.

“Are you even of age?” Hanji demanded, hands slapping down on the table, but while Levi’s face darkened, Armin’s grin grew.

“I’m twenty-two, Lieutenant.”

“Cradle-snatcher!”

“Whatever.” Levi flipped her off and looked back up at the blonde. “I know your sense of humour.” It came out accusing and Armin stifled a laugh.

“Alright, so I was going to tell them I was twelve, but I figured some idiot in here would actually believe me and that’s probably not the best way to come out.”

“You don’t say.”

Armin shrugged, and Levi shook his head.

“Well, now we’re out, you’ll start sitting with me at mealtimes. And I’m going to be riding you harder during training.”

Armin side-eyed him. “ _Just_ during training?”

Erwin coughed and Hanji howled, banging the table even as the noise continued around them, but Levi didn’t even flinch.

“Just during training, for that.”

“Damnit.”

“Go and finish your goddamn food.”

“Yessir.” He turned and headed back to his table, with all eyes in the hall following him, and Levi watched as his friends began bombarding him with questions the moment he sat down. Eren in particular looked _furious_ , but Mikasa –

For the first time in possibly ever, Levi was worried about the consequences of the glare she was sending his way.

Well, all in good time.

“So Levi,” Erwin sighed. “We’ll need to officially move your quarters. And did you know taxes are different if you’re married?”

“ _Fucking Hanji_.”

"What did _I_ do?”

* * *

_'Some boys play basketball  
He played house with ratchet dolls  
It's not Santa Claus, it's time for applause  
It's comin' out the closet'_

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this fan fiction does not, in any way, profit from this story and all creative rights to the characters and universe belong to their original creator(s).
> 
> I also don't own or profit from the song, which is 'I LIKE BOYS', by Todrick Hall. (I couldn't resist. Again, not sorry.)


End file.
